Frozen Over
by FallingInLoveIsABigAdventure
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are jovially married with a small young prince, Joseff Bjorgman. However, what the family of four does not know, is that Joseff is hiding something. Something grave, dangerous, and growing fast. As Joseff becomes older, he decides the best thing to do wouldn't be to shut out his family...but to learn to conceal.{FULL summary/prologue inside}{OC}{T, reading level}
1. Prologue

**_Disney's Frozen 2_**

_collab-ed story written by two devoted Frozen friends._

_PROLOGUE _

OoOoOoOoO

_The deceased King of Arendelle was a righteously majestic man, but however, he may not be all that he seemed. Greed devouring his kind brown eyes, and his lips pursed to a thin line, he pocketed a certain silver necklace, his eyes glinting, and in the glow of the moonlight, he didn't look quite himself. Further off, a woman with long ribboning black hair was on her hands and knees, searching frantically on the ground with panic in her eyes. "My necklace! Where is it, where is it?" She had cried. The king had turned his cheek, as he had known that the necklace had symbolized one of great powers, the Prophecy. There was a staff, a snowman, and the sorceress's necklace. Without the symbol of their power, their ice would melt, and their powers would die. The heartbroken sorceress turned a very cold shoulder on the world after that, and in a frantic flurry, an accidental blizzard harnessing her rage when the necklace had been stolen, she had been banned from her own kingdom after the powers had been discovered. Seething silently for years and promising herself avenge, she cursed the royal Arendelle family line with a Prophecy much like her own. _

_A Prophecy to doom the offspring of the King, that "every first born heir to the throne would be cursed with the powers of snow and ice". Thus, the reasoN behind why the current Queen Elsa had received her powers and little Anna did not. Elsa was given the gift of life, and with it, she created the snowman. Olaf. Before his death, the King was unresistant and determined to separate the sisters, and knew precisely what the trolls meant by "born or cursed". _

_Taking place a year or maybe two after they had first met, Kristoff and Anna are jovially married with a small young prince, Joseff. Joseff Bjorgman. Everything is just how it should be. However, what the happy family of four does not know, is that Joseff, is hiding something. Something grave, dangerous, and growing fast. As Joseff becomes older and gains maturity, he decides the best thing to do wouldn't be completely detach himself from his affectionate family, however. He simply remains silent, and learns to conceal his little secret, bearing the fear that he would be locked away and branded as a monstrosity, or that his parents would be angered or worse, frightened of him. However, true love strikes him to the core, and hard, when he stumbles accidentally into a girl around his age, Ady Bekker, a shy, petite and harmless maiden, who becomes the only one other than himself, to share the secret of what Joseff can do. _


	2. Arendelle's Fair Kingdom

_**Frozen 2**_

In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear

born with a secret power so great, alone - she stayed in fear.

Although, the force was hidden, one day she let it go.

and all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sun had just risen over the kingdom, the early birds chirping freely, tones enveloped with a musical trill. The town was calm and quiet, not a peep to be heard or a human to be seen. All were in their houses, either enjoying a warm breakfast to let pad their stomachs until lunch, or quite possible still fast asleep. It was peaceful, quiet, tranquil. Until...

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

The sound rung over the halls of the palace, clouding every nook and cranny of a baby's distressed noise, and you could practically hear the pure irritation of the palace's inhabits.

Many had paced to run to the child's calls, only to find that they were beaten there.

"Come on, now," A soft voice said, lifting the cloth swaddled child from its cradle into gentle arms. The baby was restless, still kicking and wailing, tiny, ghostly pastel colored fist bobbing in the air.

"It's okay, I'm here." The voice spoke again, and ever so calmly, the infant's body relaxed, tension flowing away. The descendant's stormy blue eyes open from its squeezed tight form to meet its mother's.

"Hi," She said, the corners of her mouth lifting in a small smile.

"Anna?" The voice came from behind her, causing her to twist her body around to meet her husband. It had been about a year and a half since the Great Thaw of Arendelle, allowing the reuniting of princess Anna and queen Elsa, the kingdom's rulers.

Along with the newest prince.

Kristoff and Anna had wed, after the many months of courting, making the former ice harvester Arendelle's new prince, the birth of their son following about a year after. Their son, whom they named Joseff; one of the least popular names of Norway, representing the child as original as his parents' story.

"You two okay?" Kristoff asked, stepping further into lightly colored room, which was just as delicate as the child.

Anna gave him a slowly curling smile, one filled with the pride that matched her eyes.

"Mm, he's just a little fussy." She spoke softly as she hoisted the child further up in her thin arms, using one hand to support his bottom and the other to cradle his head.

Joseff tucked his head into his mother's neck, cooing softly and breathing in her warmth.

"Kind of like you?" Kristoff smirked, with a playful arch of his brow.

"Ahah, hah." Anna rolled her expressive blue eyes. "If you came in here just to tease me, I would turn _right_ back around if I were you." Joseff stirred again, thrusting at her collarbone with a tiny cry. "I'm- busy!" She managed, readjusting the child.

Kristoff allowed a booming laugh to escape his lips, at that. "Calm down, Feisty Pants. I actually just came in here to see how everything was going."

As the slightly muscled man strode towards them, treading over the plush baby-proofed carpeting with his heavy black snow boots, Anna clicked her tongue, popping her hip to one side.

"Ah-ah," she held out a small hand. "Boots off."

"You kidding?" Kristoff groaned, but the playful twinkle never left his eyes. Anna laughed, rolling her eyes and walked over to him instead, sliding the baby into her husband's arms and wiping the dab of drool from her shoulder.

"Careful- careful! Joseff is just having one of his bad mornings. You know how he is." She explained gently, folding her arms behind her back. When she noticed him beginning to speak, she stopped him swiftly, raising a small hand, "And don't say that he's like me!"

Kristoff snorted to himself, yet his eyes remained downcast on his son. Suddenly, he looked up. "Oh," Realization had just dawned on him, "Elsa needs you."

"Why, what for?" Anna rocked restlessly on her heels.

"I don't know, she just said when you get a chance, drop by."

Anna nodded distractedly. "I guess I'll go now so I won't forget. You know how I am." She said, quoting her own self, and walking past him with a playful hip bump.

"Yeah, yeah," Kristoff managed a quick kiss to her forehead before watching her turn, rushing off into the other direction. Joseff immediately grew fussy again, and being the father, Kristoff knew why. "You're a little hungry, aren't you?" He rested the child back down in his cradle, as gently as possible, trying not to allow his strength to possibly effect the infant in his delicate state. "I'll get you something, hold on-" the young man stammered in a rush, holding a hand out, before jogging over to the supplies, and shuffling through them.

Joseff waited, dumbfounded and dazed, cooing and mewling to himself, his tiny fingers caught in his own sheets. A tugging urge to sneeze washed over him, and as he let out a ting, high pitched little squeak, a glittering snowflake emitted from his moist little lips, before landing on his blankets and swiftly melting into nothing.

Kristoff returned, his arms stacked and spilling with baby bottles, bibs, and pacifiers.

"Here ya go, little buddy." He grinned affectionately, fatherly love reflecting in his large brown eyes.

**AND WE'RE OFF! So, what do you think so far? Please, tell me if I'm writing them (Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa -who's coming up next chapter-) OOC! I really hate when that happens, so let me know if they seem like it. Mmkay? Good deal. What else, what else...I don't know what the update schedule will be, but I'm going to**** _attempt_every Saturday. (Yes, I know it's not Saturday now). In conclusion, if there is anything you need to know or whatever, you can ask/tell me in a review or simply PM me. Your choice. **

**ALRIGHT! RATE, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND KEEP BEING FANS. - **_M_**  
**


	3. Eccentric

**CHAPTER TWO**

A content sigh escaped Joseff as he rested one hand against a flower pot, which was painted with Arendelle's symbol and crimson linings, and watched it frost. It didn't take long for the thin sheet of ice to melt away into a small puddle. Joseff then pressed his pale hand against the wall, and once again witnessed his magical powers blanket the wall as well. Joseff was very proud of his ice powers, sure he's served them well. They made him who he was. Over the past few years, he's taught himself how to keep quiet of them. If anyone knew, there was no telling what would happen. Not even his family knew and in secret, kept the knowing of such a gift to himself.

A gift that could very well be a curse.

Joseff heard a soft knock on his door. His bright blue eyes widened in horror and he made a dash to pull everything together - to be normal. "Joseff?" his mother's voice carried through the door, light and musical. "Uh, just a second!" Joseff called back trying to hide the ice that covered the left of his room's wall, sparkling bright. He tried to blow hot air to melt it, but to no avail; it remained where it'd been with the sun from his softly covered window reflecting off.

"Work with me here!" The young man snapped, eyes hovering the solid threat.

"Joseff, honey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine - one _second_, please." Joseff said kindly, blowing his breath against the wall. It wasn't working. His breath hitched and he was probably beginning to look suspicious to his mother. Joseff tried to take the attention away from his incident on the wall. Hand trembling, breathing heavy, which also made a tiny snowflake emanate from him.

He opened the door and greeted his small mother with a smile that looked just like her own. "Hi, ma." He said nonchalantly and closed the door behind him.

"What were you doing in there?" Anna raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. Her foot was tapping against the wooden floor.

"Nothin'." Joseff looked off to the left.

Anna stared at him for a moment until she raised her hands in defense, shaking her head. "I don't want to know." She then cleared her throat, resting her arms behind her back. "Anyway, what I came up here for was to let you know breakfast was ready. And right after,"

"-go to my lessons," Joseff said along with his mother. "I know, I know." Anna smiled and raised her hand to pinch his slightly plump cheek. "Good boy."

"Ah, stop." Joseff whined, a small hint of humor please in his voice, as he reached up and rubbed his cheek, feeling the icy stroke against him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsa sat in her cramped study, her stormy blue eyes locked cold onto the page she had been writing. "Enter," She muttered to the knock on her door. Her voice was dry with exhaustion. Anna peeked her head into her older sister's room and greeted her with a warm smile, "Hey, you."

Elsa's head rose to the lovingly familiar voice, and a pleased grin crept onto her pale features. "Afternoon, Anna. Need anything?"

"Um, no." Anna shrugged her shoulders and plopped herself down in the comfy cushions of an arm chair. "I just came to see you." Elsa gave a mere nod, dipping her pen back in the black ink, "Well, I'm a bit busy at the moment." It wasn't a full second after she spoke for Anna to grin, face brightening. "With?" Elsa cut a calm, but provoked glance over to her young sister. "...I'm writing letters to our new trade partners to get things settled. They're starting this spring, and I want to make sure we all are aware of who has which specific resource."

"Ohhh..." Anna sprung up suddenly, arms crossed. "So, do-!"

"Anna!" Elsa closed her eyes, gently placing her feather pen down. Her anxiety level to write five different letters of acceptance to countries was getting to her. Being bombarded with Anna's silly games and questions wasn't helping at all. "Are you sure there wasn't anything in particular you seemed fit right now?"

Anna bit the inside of her mouth, eyes shifted off to her left. "...have you noticed anything about Joseff?"

"What kind of 'anything'?" Elsa arched a skinny, bleached eyebrow. "Attitude? Personality? Behavior?"

"No, like..." Anna was searching for her meaning. She wasn't quite sure how to describe it. It could result in all of the listed choices. "...um. Like, he seems jumpy and quiet all the time. As if he's hiding something."

"Anna, you're probably just being paranoid." Elsa rewarded her sister with a humored smile, "Besides, he's a teenage boy. Of course he's hiding something." Anna's head was tilted down, unconvinced. Elsa leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her sister's leg, "He'll be fine, Anna."


	4. Secret

Ady had just arrived at Arendelle, stepping gingerly off the sleekly plaited ship, and stepping swiftly and lightly, her shawl wrapped tightly against her spare shoulders.

She scanned the small town, breathing everything in - the smell of chocolate lingering in the air, the vibrancy of blossoming flowers in teapots, the jovial faces of the villagers all round. With the tiniest of smiles edging at her lips, she walked, her footsteps light, into the very center of the town square, her gaze fixed on a particularly large bakery, people spilling in and out contentedly.

"Hmm," she mumbled to herself distractedly, and she was only a few feet away from the entrance, when a barreling, slightly toned body sent her stumbling backwards on impact.

Strong, muscular arms scooped around her thin waist, only just catching her as she was inches from the cobblestone pavement below, and she dangled loosely, staring into the eyes of a stranger.

"Hello?" she asked softly, surprised.

"That was close." A boy with a scruffy mop of pale hair, possibly a very light blonde, and ice struck blue eyes, shook his head, the beginnings of a grin tugging at his mouth. "Careful."

With that, he propped her upright by the crook of her back, rib-cage showing just barely, and he disappeared nearly as quickly as he had came, into the large bakery, heading towards a particularly large slice of cake.

Ady, a little shaken, shook her head clear and bit at her fingernails, marveling at the kindness and generosity of the townsfolk of Arendelle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joseff resided to standing in the corner-most area of the town's pastry bakery, engulfing a three layer vanilla cake, relishing the full flavor.

"Mmm.." Joseff hooded his eyes, tilting his head back ever so slightly.

"Ahem."

The noise came from behind him and he tilted his head as he twisted around, "Yeah?" He said, mouth full. The look on the scrawny, little man spoke all sorts of volumes. Joseff grimaced, "Oh, yeah, right." He pulled his bag of coins from his vest pocket, heavy and clinging. Joseff pulled the right amount of money, his kindness gaining the man an extra krone, the pale palm touching his.

"Sir, are you cold?" The shopkeeper gave him a curious look. It was so warm outside - he didn't think it was possible. Joseff, on instinct, snatched his hand away, using the other to cup it against his chest. "No!" He exclaimed. Joseff blinked a few times at his outburst and decided upon the good idea to bring his tone down, "I-I mean no, I'm not. I-..." Joseff's eyes wandered to the hand that he exchanged with. The young man's breath hitched when he saw the blue tint surfacing within the middle of his hand; the hint of his powers.

"I've got to go," He motioned quickly with his thumb, "...b-back home. Thanks!" Joseff gave a tilt of his head as a goodbye and dashed the other direction, making sure to take one part of the cake with him. Once he was free of the bakery, having ran fast, he panted softly, resting cold hands against his knee, "Gee," He said breathlessly, "I should-" He stopped again, taking a moment to swallow his exhaustion, a voice crack wrapped into his words. "I should really start wearing gloves."

Joseff's always had the habit of discussing things with himself. He walked slowly down the staircase the lead to the town's fountain. Hardly a soul ever came to visit here. However, it's always been one of his favorites. Especially when it came to his powers. A left corner of his mouth lifted as he pressed his hand to the fountains base, causing the magic to swoop over the fountain and freeze the sprouting water to an icy curl. Joseff spent a good fifteen minutes frosting trees in the area, throwing a collection of ice to the air and it burst, creating a smaller douse of a firework. Down here, he's always felt so free. Joseff ran to the very middle of the region and slammed his foot down hard, ice shooting from the soles and grazing fast across the ground and up the walls. Joseff balled his first up, acting like a mere child as waved them, jumping slightly. He laughed and began to create another snowball, suddenly interrupted by a loud gasp. Joseff's eyes bucked as he turned around to meet the eyes of the same petite girl from earlier.


	5. A New Friend

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Utter silence clouded between the two, eyes connected. Horror and shock was struck across both of their features, one absolutely terrified, the other one in arrant revelation. Ady was the first to break the silence, snatching her small pale, porcelain hand away from her well visible collarbone and holding it up in defense, "I promise I wasn't spying on you! I was just walking by and-and," She gulped. "I heard these odd sounds-!"

Ady's voice came out timid and wary, more vulnerable than she had intended. Her hands shook with fear as her vast, azure eyes studied the area, making sure not to turn her attention away. Joseff studied his new acquaintance, eyes darting up and down. His expression composed of shock and unbelief.

"No one comes down here." Joseff said firmly, looking around at what his magic has accomplished. The ice glittered against the small ray of sun that peeked through the archway. Ady took this moment to start walking backwards, knuckles rested to her mouth due surface her nerves.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-..." The frail girl continued to wave her hands to represent her 'don't worry'. She was shaking. Ady let out a noise of fear and turned to bolt up the stairs. Joseff realized how negligent he was treating her, "Wait, wait," Joseff took the young lady by her small wrist and gently pulled her back, "Don't go."

Ady drew back at his touch, his icy fingers curling across her delicate skin. "Wh-who are you?" She whispered, her voice trembling as she looked into his eyes for the second time. She immediately recognized him - the boy from the marketplace.

Her own light, baby blue gaze clashed against deeper, darker, cobalt orbs, lit with icy oceanic shards. A snowflake like pattern could be seen, just hardly. Ice like the frost curtained against his fingers. She shivered slightly in his presence.

"Identify yourself first," he responded, a little coldly, before adding, "Please. T-Tell me your name."

"Ady," she spoke - lacking much of clarity - her lower lip quivering. "Ady Bekker."

The boy before her loosened his grip over her wrist, his arm dropping at his side. He strummed his fingers through his light, nearly ivory blonde hair, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Ady- hey. Listen. You won't... You're not gonna, uh..." He knit his brows carefully, "Tell anyone, right? About my... You know." Joseff motioned toward the ice covered landscape.

She shook her head vigorously, dark brown curls tossing. "No! N-No, I won't! I promise." The girl had a stutter.

The corner of his lip curled into a smile, and he extended his hand kindly.

"Let's start over. Hi, name's Joseff. Joseff Bjorgman." She gingerly slipped her small hand into his, and as he shook it firmly, her small arm jerked upwards and downwards forcefully. "N-nice to meet you!" She yelped, immediately recoiling back once he had let go, and folded her arms, chewing at her lower lip.

"Mhm." His eyes softened as he watched her do so, and he lowered his tone to speak in a gentle and placid manner, sliding his hands into his slack pockets. "I've never seen you around before."

The girl looked suddenly startled by this statement, her cerulean eyes growing wide and her lips pressing into a thin, rosy line. "I-I-" she stammered, voice nonetheless, angelic. "I'm not from a-around here."

Joseff brandished a broad grin, draping a heavy arm across her shoulders and pivoting on his pear-shaped heel, directed towards the pathway leading back to town. Dusk was falling as time aged, and the sun was now a thin beam of light against the horizon, dragging a curtain of pure black night behind it.

"May I offer you a tour, then, Miss Bekker?"

Ady twisted her silky dark hair around one of her porcelain fingers, long lashes falling slowly against her cheekbone as she glanced down, nervously. "I-I really shouldn't. I have some-somewhere to go."

Joseff was undeterred, lifting a sandy brow. "It'll only take a minute. Unless you'd rather get lost again."

The town ahead was alive with lanterns, looped on thin strings and piercing through the shadows of the fading sun. Candlelight seeped through the glass of frosted windows, and icicles glittered against their artificial, flickering flames.

It was truly breathtaking, the frostbitten village beneath the moonlight.

The two were both staring, awestruck, without realizing, and as Joseff shot a side glance towards the newly acquainted girl beside him, he noticed her soft features aglow with shifting shadows, and her eyes dancing in the beauty before her. Her mouth was parted slightly, and from her expression, he could tell that no words he could say would convince her. She had already given in. After a moment or two, she turned her head, feeling eyes boring into her, and shifted her stance uncomfortably, her arms pressed against her thin rib cage. Joseff blinked as their eyes met, awakened at the shock of her penetratingly soothing gaze. "Alright, Bekker, follow me." He addressed her plainly, and shook his head of any wandering thoughts, clearing his throat.

"Please," she began tentatively, jogging up at his heels and wincing at the sharp crackle of leaves underfoot, "Would you... Would you call me Ady?"

His eyes darted momentarily behind his shoulder at her, and he pondered in thought. He hadn't intended offense, and considered calling a girl he had just met by her first name, maybe a little too informal and disrespectful. Or at least, according to his lessons. But if she preferred it, he had no problematic concern whatsoever regarding it.

"Yeah, okay." He allowed a light, carefree smile to enhance his features, and offered a warm hand, the flakes dissipated from his fingers. "Comin', Ady?"

She beamed, eyes alight and pink shades blossoming from her cheeks, which was quite visible on her pale cover, as their skin collided and they grasped hands.

And then, just like that, they were gone. Together, they disappeared, nearly as fast as they had came.


	6. Blithe

_**A/N: WHERE HAVE I BEEN AHAHAHA. SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING. School has run my energy down, but don't worry! It's summer time, I'm back on track, I have hella time now. So, let's gooooo.**_

_**chapter 5**_

Ebony curtained the night sky, and one particular bleached blonde young man, in an abnormally splendid mood, branded a blithe, unwavering smile; something he hadn't worn in a while.

Every light in the kingdom had been extinguished long ago, and the chirping of crickets and coos of owls echoed far off in the distance; hidden deep in the woods of Norway. The sky was blanketed in onyx; drizzled with elements of starlight, and of course, the welcoming, eery glow of the moon. Joseff finally arrived at the palace late, much later than he would've preferred, yet he paid no mind to the misfortune, instead tossing a leisure nod towards the guards in vigil.

"Joseff!" An impatient, slightly strained call bombarded the blonde, from somewhere off to his right. Sure enough, it belonged to no other than his younger sister, Heidi.

"Are you insane?!"

Joseff divulged a laugh, a honeyed glow appearing against the young man's pale cheeks. His crimson-haired, tigress of a sister exhaled in a huff as she stormed up to her brother, eyes hooded. "Where have you /been/?" She barked, palms decked against the curve of her hips. "Everyone's been worried sick about you-HOO!" Heidi had been interrupted by her brother's sudden embrace, his lean, muscular arms crushing around the girl in an iron grip; with both siblings' cheeks pressed together.

"Uh, Jo...You, uh." Heidi poked a finger to the middle of the eighteen-year-old's broad back, eyebrows knit together. She shifted in his arms - uncomfortable, and vaguely suspicious. A forced, uneasy chuckle escaped her, "You okay there?" The hold Joseff had around her strengthened, along with a light pat to Heidi's lower back. "I'm excellent."

Joseff seemed unaware of himself of the world around him, caught in some kind of dazed intoxication.

"Yeah, 'kay." With a firm shove, the redhead forced her brother from her. "Ma! Pa! Joseff's home..." Heidi flashed Joseff an uneasy look, sliding her bare feet soundly against the marble floor as she strode away. Seconds later, Anna and her consort, Kristoff, came barreling into the room, expressions plagued.

"Joseff!" Anna exclaimed, arms extended in a fond spread of a gesture. "Where have you been?" Kristoff, at her side, had his voice raised. "I mean, you could've at least /told/ us you we're going out!"

Anna had then jerked her son into a warm embrace, yet just as suddenly, she had him at an arm's length away; fingers tightening around his shoulders, and her cerulean eyes flashing. "Don't you ever, ever disappear on me like that again, do you hear me, young man?"

Kristoff poked his head over Anna's shoulder to chip in haughtily, "And I don't care if you're eighteen, it's almost one in the morning, and while you're under my roof-"

"I mean, you almost made us send out guards!" The strawberry blonde wailed, clutching her son to her chest again, though he had to crane his neck to reach her; already able to tower over his mother.

Kristoff nodded solemnly, lifting a meaty finger. "Yes, and don't think you're out of trouble for a moment, mister!"

"Ma, Pa..." Joseff laughed, glancing at each of them in turn, eyes glittering in affection, a smile broadening his mouth. "Have I ever told you how much I absolutely /love/ you guys?"

There was a stunned hesitation, as Anna and Kristoff, slowly, dreadfully slow; twisted their heads to stare at each other, appalled.

Kristoff shattered the silence, his voice dropping an octave, eyebrows knitting.

"This isn't a time for games. Do we look like we're _playin_g, Joseff?"

Joseff retaliated with a hearty chuckle, one hand scrolling through his scraggly sand-colored hair. "Oops," he responded simply with a shrug, another carefree laugh following. With a cheerful wave, he bounded off to his room, leaving the family astonished.

Silence. Thick silence pervaded through the entire palace, save the fading footsteps of their eldest son. Heidi was the first shatter it, her voice distant as she peered after her brother, maroon half-braid swinging leisurely as she strode towards her parents.

"What the _heck_ happened to him?!" The tomboy exclaimed, stabbing a thumb in his retreating direction. "Did he fall out of the crazy tree and hit every branch on the way down?"

"Heidi..." Anna raised a hand to her daughter, auburn eyebrows furrowed. Heidi leaned on her father's shoulder and cupped a hand to her mouth, voice low in a whisper, "Lets make a run for it while we still can, yeah?"

"Heidi!" Anna barked, snapping her arms across her chest.

"Oh, sorry," Heidi struck a charming smile, eyelids half-lowered. "Did'ya wanna come to, Ma?"

Anna simply jerked her arm in the direction behind her, patting a flat shoe to the marbled floor. Heidi started off, shoulders raised, "Sorry, just tryin' to save you guys before he's standin' over someone with a pillow-"

"_Heidi Bjorgman_!" Anna shouted, eyebrows raised high in appall, whilst her husband beamed at his daughter, pride lingering in his expression. The trace of his grin had vanished as Anna snapped her head around to glare at him, and was swiftly replaced with a frown matching his wife's.

Heidi brayed into rich, staggering laughter, and bounded off, giving three swift flicks of her wrist as a wave. "Buh-bye!"

And just like that, she was gone.

Kristoff hesitantly shifted to his fuming wife's side to pat a bristly hand on her tensed shoulder blade. Quite obviously, the ice harvester was timid, knowing very well that somewhere between her naivety and cheerful disposition, Anna's feistiness hadn't fled.

"It's okay..." He offered kindly. "Maybe they're just having...a moment?" Anna shot her husband a barbarous, vexed scowl, lips pursed into a thin line.

A bead of sweat ran down Kristoff's forehead, "Or maybe not, what do I know?" The tall man let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. Anna spun on her heel, speeding down to her son's chambers. She had the slightest feeling that something wasn't right.

Joseff's late return and sudden personality alteration this evening triggered, many a question run through the mother's mind.

A parent always knows; especially a mother of two.

Anna peeked one eye into the half-cracked bedroom door, attempting to locate her eldest child. There she found the young man, head thrown over one side of his over-sized bed, smiling foolishly at the opposite wall. Upside down.

His copper eyes shifted towards the entrance once he had heard an exceeding creak.

"Just me." Anna chirped as she entered with a late knock at his door. "How's it, uh...going?"

Joseff let a laugh escape him, arms folded behind his head. He took a deep breath, then exhaled through his mouth.

"Great. Amazing." Anna simply nodded, seating herself beside her hopelessly distracted son, who seemed more out of sorts than ever. The redhead was used to him being rather reclusive, more of an introvert like his father; though never overly lively, or excitable, unless with his rambunctious sibling. However, this particular evening, Joseff seemed suddenly open, euphoric, even jocular. Not that Anna opposed to his pleasure - she longed for her children to be forever jovial; though she was rightfully concerned.

"I'm...very happy to hear that." She said with a smile, reaching a hand over to cast through the mass of thick bangs at his forehead. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Joseff merely gave her a lopsided grin, hands tangled together. "Ah," He lifted his hand to play with his high collar. "Nothin'."

Half-convinced Joseff wasn't going to discuss what had happened, Anna slumped against her perch, with a disappointed gleam in her eyes.

All in good time, she thought, though she was more so resigned. "You've been acting so strange, though!" Anna teased, adverting her eyes to stare at his bedroom wall. A portrait of her elder sister, Elsa, her azure-sleeved arm looped around Joseff, beamed at the redhead from her son's shelving, and Anna felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Conceal, don't feel." Joseff stated simply, his eyes shifting up to his mother, and his lopsided grin returning. Anna chewed her lower lip, nodded, and slipped out of the room, dejection lining her features.

Elsa.


End file.
